Tahlvan Eytherlyth
He is the only son of the Ranger Rolen Eytherlyth, Tahlvan’s Mother had died young due to child birth, so he only known his father for his first few years. Young Tahlvan has lived his entire life in the care of his father and the woods surrounding them. Here the young ranger learned the basics of sword play, hunting, and the natural order of this as a ranger would see it. On the day of his 25th birthday Tahlvan asked his father if he would be ready to go out into the world. However, Rolen believed that Tahlvan is too young to go out yet, saying that the young elf still didn’t know much of the world beyond the forest. So Rolen grounded and barred his son in the house. However, Tahlvan’s free spirit couldn’t be held down by the scolding and rules of what he considered an over bearing father figure not wanted his only son out into the world yet. So at the crack of night, the young elf packed up his things and slipped out to the closest town that he could see. The young elf thus started his adventures into the world. So far Tahlvan has seen a few villages and only one town. The young elf has been out for about a month now, but if you would ask him if it was a mistake to leave his father’s woods. He would say no. For he has enjoyed the long month of seeing the things he only heard of from his father, and having new tales that he would love to tell his father the day he comes back from his far and wide adventure. However, he did find it strange that in the month his father seemed not to find him and pull him back to the forest and then give him a lecture on how he was foolish to just rush out. In actuality, when his father learned of his escape, he did not charge after him. Instead coming to the realization that most likely that the child needed to learn first hand about the world in general, and he would come back when he has had his fill of the world, Rolen was only 150 years old. He was in no hurry to get his son. Tahlvan is a youth through and through; he is impulsive and very curious about the real world. Though he did disobey his father’s word he doesn’t hold a grudge against him. He thinks that his dad was just being over protective. Though Tahlvan has been known to been rude, it isn’t because of his nature to be rude, but instead it is his young age and his reckless nature that drove him to doing either stupid or rude things. Even though he is a bit reckless; there is something charming about him that make people enjoy being around Tahlvan, though many people don’t know what it is. He tries to make up for his mistakes and believes that he can only learn by fixing the mistakes that he did make, though he usually wants to do it on his own due to the fact that youthful pride, rather than using experience and numbers. When it comes to morals he was taught the morals that follow most elves, be good and follow the rules that Corellen gave to his people. Most of what he knows is either his small bit of experience or what his father told him about the outside world. So while he may be curious he isn’t stupid to fall for trickery of a halfling rouge, or a drow assassin. Tahlvan is about 5’6”. his hair is brown and very messy, Tahlvan’s eyes are also brown. He has a slender built. His face is very basic for an elf.